1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus configured to eject a liquid such as ink.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus is known which includes a line-type head and a conveyance mechanism configured to convey a recording medium in a conveyance direction such that the recording medium passes a recording position at which the recording medium is opposed to the ejection surface of the head.
In the known apparatus, a platen is disposed at the recording position at which the recording medium is opposed to the ejection surface of the head. The recording medium is conveyed along a substantially horizontal conveyance passage which includes a surface of the platen (the recording position) and is finally discharged to a discharge tray.